Every day the sun supplies an immense amount of energy to the earth. Unfortunately, the intensity of the solar energy falling on the earth is not high enough for most solar collectors to convert it into a useful form of work in many demanding applications. The higher the intensity of the solar energy collected, the greater its applications are. The flat solar collectors widely used at the present time provide applications no better than heating dwelling spaces and hot water for domestic uses. The present day technology for collecting solar energy at a significantly elevated temperature is limited to parabolic reflectors and focusing lenses, which are expensive, complex and cumbersome technologies which are neither promising nor encouraging in terms of their present status and their future potential. One of the most typical examples of solar energy application is to use solar energy for air conditioning in the tropical and subtropical regions where the expense of cooling in summer time is far greater than the expense of heating in winter time. The use of solar energy for the cooling of living space is an extremely attractive concept in view that the greatest amount of cooling is required when the greatest amount of solar energy is available, which combination virtually eliminates all necessity of storage means for storing solar energy. The disappointing truth is that, at the present time, there is no inexpensive solar collector available that is suitable for using solar energy in air conditioning.